


Hardcore

by zaniamsextoy



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniamsextoy/pseuds/zaniamsextoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wants Liam to fuck him. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardcore

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting the hang of Ao3 but wanted to post up a popular Ziam One-Shot that's also posted on my Wattpad (thebeautifulthings) and Tumblr (zaniamsextoy). I hope all of you enjoy!

It has become a ritual for One Direction to take our communal daily race, which is also our daily exercise, at five in the morning, every morning, since the beginning of time. We start off at our complex building in which we lived together. Liam and I shared a flat, as well as Harry and Louis, while Niall enjoyed living alone, just in case he wanted to bring a lady friend over for the evening. We would run through the park a mile away and run back to the complex. The losers would have to be the one who would cook breakfast. 

Team Ziam were always the losers of the race. Even against Niall who ate like a war elephant: downing boxes of pizza and bottles of coke in one sitting. He was real lucky that he had super high metabolism. But even so, his unhealthy food choices would seem that he would be the underdog of the pack, but having Liam who made sure that I wouldn’t trip and fall over cracks in the road, and branches in the park, even using his shirt for mud puddles (which I could have just simply walked around) had always kept us from winning. I didn’t mind Liam’s proper gentleman tendencies and his constant need to keep me safe but sometimes it was just too much for me to handle. 

Sometimes, I would wonder if Liam could be rough: maybe wrestle with me, and use his built up aggression on a night filled with heated lust and passion; however, Liam never yelled at me or when we fought, he would automatically apologize as to not hurt my feelings. 

Even now, as the sun rose over the treetops, and the paparazzi would be soon swarming back into our lives, we were dead last, yet again, and I have had about enough of Liam’s overprotective tendencies. We were walking out of the park, Liam on my heel, countlessly apologizing for making us lose another race.

“Please babe, don’t be mad at me,” Liam begged, grabbing a hold of my hand. 

I fought back, wrapping my arms around my chest. “We have not won one race, Liam Payne. And every race we ever had, we lost. Each. And. Every. One.”

I stopped in my tracks, turning around to glare at him. 

Liam’s brown, warm eyes were very apologetic, shaky. I tried not to fall into them. I was really angry. Not one race did we ever come in first, or even second! 

Always last place. 

Team Ziam: the losers of the daily race, and the maids of three-fifths of One Direction for the morning. _“How would you like your egss, Louis?”_ or _“Is your stomach content, Niall?”_ and when he says it wasn’t, have to cook more till everyone on the table was satisfied. We even had to do the dishes when they were done! I wanted to be the one served! I wanted to be the one pampered for a change!

Just as I was ready to blow everything out of proportion, unload all of my anger in Liam's direction, hoping that he would do the same with me, so we could have at least our first ever fight, he ushered me across the street as if I was an old woman. 

“Tell me when we’re safely across the street,” said Liam softly, holding my waist and leading me to the safety of the sidewalk. 

I was furious. “Let me go, Liam!” 

He didn’t until we were on the sidewalk, away from oncoming cars. “There, you’re safe.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Liam Payne! Grow a backbone and let your balls drop! Stop being so protective of me! It’s pissing me off!”

“You’re angry with me because I want to keep you safe?” asked Liam softly. 

 _“Yes!”_ I screeched. 

But as it lingered in the air, I realized how badly I was reacting. 

For the first time in my life, I had a _good_ boyfriend: who wanted to keep me safe, and my heart as well. If anything, it should be Liam who should be the one yelling at me for being too oversensitive to his caring. After all, that’s why I loved him so much, right? Because he loved me with all his heart? 

And I the same? 

“I mean---,” I sighed. “I just want, I don’t know what I want really.” Then I thought about it. “Okay, wait. There it is. I want you to fuck me. _Hard._ ” I silkily moved towards him, moving my hips that always made him gulp that cute _Oh-shit-he’s-headed-my-way_ look. “After we serve the boys breakfast, I want you to serve me the hardest fuck that you ever had in your life,” I whispered to him, staring eagerly into his innocent, brown eyes. “I want you to prove to me that this,” I unabashedly grabbed his junk in my hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

Liam groaned, blushing brightly. “Zayn,” he said breathlessly. 

“This is mine, isn’t it?” I squeezed it harder. 

“Yes,” he gasped. “Zayn, please.”

“No, Liam, you please,” I retaliated. “I want you to _please_ fuck me so fucking hard like a teenage boy losing his virginity to the school slut. I want you to smack my ass, spit on your dick, bareback me everywhere in our room. I want you to call me your dirty fucking whore, and choke me as you fuck me senseless. I want this dick,” I squeezed it, again, “to punish me. I want you angry and wheeling. You’re gonna make me yours, and I might cry, but that’s just because it’s gonna feel so fucking good. You got it?”

I stared longingly into Liam’s shaking eyes, and he nodded, his face flushing when I let go of his hardening friend. 

Liam took a heaving breath before we set off down the street and to our flat where the three boys waited, lounging at the kitchen table as if it was a second home. 

“Took you guys long enough,” said Louis, all three of them sitting straight when we finally walked through the door. “You guys stop in the woods for a little quickie?”

They chuckled and Liam just blushed, making his way to the oven to cook some breakfast. I followed him, setting up the table, serving the boys their drinks, and when we were finally done, eating together like a big, charismatic family with too much big personalities, lounged around before starting our day. 

I made sure to be polite with Liam. He wouldn’t let me use any knives, and had to cut my food for me, but I just thought about the way he would treat me after we had our filling of breakfast. He was going to dominate me, and fuck me till I couldn’t walk. 

I couldn’t wait!

“You gonna chew it for him too?” said Niall chuckling, hounding down his plate of eggs. “That right there is A+ service. You should turn in your mic for a chain and handcuffs because you mate are what we Irish men call whipped.”

Speaking of which, maybe we should buy some toys to make the experience more degrading, and so fucking hot?

Louis looked at Harry, who took a large bite of eggs. Louis smacked him across the head. “Why don’t you ever do that for me Harry?” Louis scowled. “Don’t you love me?”

“Of course I love you Louie-bear,” said Harry, trying to calm down his feisty boyfriend.

“Then chew my food and feed it to me,” Louis said, folding his hands over his chest, and raising his chin like a snobbish English queen. “I’m waiting,” he pouted. 

“Alright, mate, while I’m at it, I’ll buy you a bib too!” 

Louis gasped, unamused. “You did not just call me a baby!” shrieked Louis. 

“No, but if we’re talking about that. Then yes, the way you’re acting is childish.”

Louis grabbed his glass of water and flew it on Harry, soaking his face and curls. Harry grew outraged and Louis stood up, storming out of the door.

“You hold on there for one fucking second Tomlinson, I’m going to fucking make you pay for that!” 

“Try,” Louis rolled his eyes, walking back to their flat next door. 

Harry stood up, kicking the chair back. He followed Louis out the door, tension rising like smoke across the entire room. I heard Louis slam their house door close, and Harry pounded on it loudly. 

“OPEN THE DOOR YOU BIG BABY!” Harry bellowed. 

“FUCK YOU STYLES! YOU CAN SLEEP OUTSIDE MY DOOR FOR ALL I CARE! MAKE SURE YOUR PHONE DOESN’T DIE, JUST IN CASE YOU START CRYING BECAUSE YOU’RE AFRAID OF THE DARK!”

“OPEN THE DOOR TOMMO OR I’M GONNA FUCKING RIP YOUR ASS TO FUCKING SHREDS!”

The door clicked open. 

“Then prove it,” Louis said. 

And then there was crashing. 

“You fucking sassy bitch,” said Harry, suddenly softer but a lot more edgier. “But you’re my sassy bitch and I’m gonna make you feel like one.”

“Oh, Hazza, I’m your bitch,” gasped Louis loudly. 

“That’s right baby, Daddy’s gonna make you feel like a little bitch.”

Louis is screaming from that point, and we all know what’s happening. 

Niall has closed his ears, singing loudly to himself as he dashed for the door and to his flat. I listened for a moment, hearing more crashes and Louis moaning like a broken record. 

It turned me on. 

I looked at Liam, giving him the lets-fucking-push-everything-off-the-table-and-fuck look. Liam placed his mug on the table and stared back at me. “No,” he shook his head. 

“Come on babe,” I whined. “Lets just fucking let loose, push everything off the table, and you can take me here and now.”

Liam sighed. “But that’s gonna cause a big mess and you might get cut from the glass,” he said, standing up. “If you’d like we can go to the bedroom.”

I rolled my eyes, feeling a little spark fusing away. “Alright grandpa.”

Liam took my hand and led me to our bedroom. He locked the door and I jumped on the bed, already taking off my clothes, waiting for Liam to keep his promise and fuck me. Hard. Liam took off his clothes slowly, and I waited for him, my legs spread open, already touching myself as Liam stared at me with wide eyes. 

Liam doesn’t say anything, but once he’s naked, I notice that he’s rock hard. 

“Oh fuck, Li. Come here and just fucking shove it in and treat me like a little bitch.”

Liam walks over to the nightstand and pulls out the bottle of lube and a condom. 

I stare at him. “Babe, bareback me. I want you to cum inside of me.”

Liam doesn’t listen. He preps himself and hovers above me, gently moving my legs apart and placing himself near my private entrance. 

“Are you ready, Zee?” he asked, courteously. 

“Just fucking fuck me, Liam! Make me feel the Payne!” 

Very slowly Liam pushes inside of me, and of course, I bite my lip from the intrusion. He suddenly stops and I open my eyes. 

“Move, Liam,” I practically beg. 

“I’m hurting you, you look uncomfortable.”

“No I don’t!” I spoke loudly. “I look like a guy that’s getting a dick shoved up his ass! Now move, Liam or I swear to God I’m gonna push you into the sheets and ride the shit out of you until I’m fucking half an inch from death.”

Liam’s eyes grow wider, but he slowly picks up a little rhythm. I can feel him entering and leaving, but I want more. What happened to him promising me about the butt slaps? About the bareback and about him fucking me until I was sore? This felt like old people sex, and I laid there, waiting for Liam’s pace to quicken. 

He begins to quicken a little faster, but its still feeling a little . . . bland. I wrap my arms around his neck for the hell of it, rolling my eyes, as Liam so calls “makes love to me.” Fuck the making love. I want to feel like a top grade slut that all the boys have taken a taste of. I want Liam to make me feel dirty, but all he’s done is a little smear on the window. 

I need to get Liam angry. Get him so fucking pissed off at me, like Louis and Harry, so he can vent his rage on my ass. I decide to yawn, and pretend like I wasn’t enjoying myself(which wasn’t entirely true . . .), Liam was already shaking above me, his legs buckling, his cock twitching and I knew that he had just ejaculated. 

“Oh, Zayn,” he said breathlessly. 

“Oh Liam,” I groaned, rolling my eyes. 

He pulled out of me slowly and fell to my side. I could hear him catching his breath, while I tried not to seem like an utter bitch for wanting my goody two-shoes boyfriend to treat me like a prostitute. 

“I love you very much Zayn.”

I sighed, thinking about how I was going to get Liam completely furious. Raging bull fury. 

Then, it hit me. After I told him I loved him, I devised my plan. 

“We’re gonna go clubbing with the boys tonight,” I said, smirking widely when I thought about making Liam so jealous that he would yank me to the nearest closet or stall and fuck me until I was screaming for him to stop. 

I couldn’t wait!

*   *   *   *   *

I wore my I’m-gonna-get-fucked-tonight-by-whoever-wants-me outfit. A tight black jeans, an even tighter V-neck that showed off a little of my ink, and my hair gelled back into perfection. If I saw me, I would slam me against the wall and punish my ass onto oblivion. As of Liam, he kept it simple, wearing his trademark plaid shirt, an ordinary denim jeans and a pair of my Converses. If he just amped up his aggression, I would totally let him have me right here, right now, but I want to make Liam see red. 

We all take a listed van to a nightclub and I immediately go to the bar to take shots. If I was going to do this, I needed a little liquid encouragement. Louis sat beside me on the barstool, playing with his just-fucked hair. He grinned, leaning in. 

“Best sex so far,” he whispered, looking at Harry sauntering nearer. “Don’t think I don’t know your game, Zayn. You’re basically wearing what girls would call their fuck-me-pumps, and I could hear you guys having sex, if that’s what it really was, cause to me it sounded more like an intense game of Scrabble. And you want my opinion. Do it. Make Liam so fucking jealous that he takes you home and pounds the shit out of you until you’re bleeding,” he smiled, “because there is nothing more better than jealous-anger sex.”

“Tell me about it,” I said, ordering another round of shots. “I’m gonna drink until I get enough courage to talk to the hottest guy or girl in this place, and make Liam so jealous we’re gonna have our first bathroom sex!” I squealed. 

Louis chuckled, waving over the blonde bartender. “Everything my friend orders is on me. Got it, sweet lips?” He winked at the guy. “We’re gonna try and give him the best sex he ever had!” 

The bartender just smiled and rounded a line of shots for both Louis and I. Tapping our glasses on each one, we downed another five shots in ten minutes, and I could already feel a little buzz. It wasn’t enough so I ordered me and Louis cosmos, sex on the beaches, and whiskey sours. Liam had come over to us, wrapping his arm protectively around my waist, whispering that I should slow it down, but I ignored him. He, Niall and Harry were having boy talk, and Louis and I were giggling like teenage hyenas, making fun of absolutely nothing. 

After a good amount of counter being taken up by our empty glasses, I stumbled out of my seat, me and Louis holding onto each other for dear life, so both of us wouldn’t make asses of ourselves and hit the ground flat in the face. We . . . _wobbled_ to the crowded dance floor, Louis drunkenly scoping out the scene and then finding a six-foot tall, manlier, more muscly version of Liam, and both Louis and I squeaked like little girls. Louis pushed me towards the hot hunk of muscle and I stood in front of him, stuttering on my words. 

The handsome guy smirked wrapping an arm around my waist and leaning down to my ear. “Looking for a good time,” he whispered. 

I blushed, nodding. Liam had to be watching me like a hawk. 

If he noticed every crack in the cement, and every blockage that I could bump into when walking into the club, he could watch his own boyfriend flirting with a tall ass hunk of steel. At first I felt a little bad about doing this to Liam, but if I wanted him to have angry sex with me, I had to take the necessary precautions to get what I wanted. What I so desperately needed. 

I wasn’t pulling any punches. “How badly do you want to hurt me?” I asked, slipping my hand against the opening of his buttoned down shirt, against his warm, smooth skin. 

I looked back into the guy’s hardening gaze. 

He smirked wickedly. “Until I taste blood,” he whispered, grinning against my ear. 

I shuddered, feeling aroused. Why couldn’t Liam say those kinds of things?!

Speaking of which, I felt a huge tug against my waist, my grip on Mr. Sexy turning into flailing limbs. I knew who it was, and maybe this was the moment? Liam would get into a bar fight, beat this guy up and then beat me up? And by me, my ass? 

I smirked. “Oh, Liam, I forgot you were here,” I slurred, leaning into the nook of his neck. “I was just getting acquainted with Mr. Sex on Legs when you so rudely interrupted me.” 

“I’m his boyfriend,” Liam said hard, through his teeth. 

The guy held up his hands in defense. “Maybe you should fuck him how he wants, instead of him wanting to get it on with me,” he said smoothly. “If you hadn’t come I would have fucked him so good, that he would be crying when he went back home to you.”

I shuddered, again. 

And Liam was not pleased. He turned me around, staring daggers into my soul. 

“What are you doing, Zayn?” he said, completely out of his element. “Do you want me to get angry?” And when I just smiled widely, he cracked a smile and nodded. “Trying to get me jealous so I can go harder on you in the sack,” he figured. “How much times do I have to tell you that I don’t want to hurt you? You’re so precious and fragile to me. You’re like glass.”

“Well,” I slurred, running my finger against his neck, “I’m a dirty glass that hasn’t been washed in a while. Why don’t you shoot and rub me down?” I grinned. 

“You are so drunk, Zayn,” Liam shook his head, smiling. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and led me back to the booth with the rest of the boys. His anger had evaporated as fast as it came. They were making jokes about it when I got back, and Louis just smirked at me and shook his head. I was so angry! Why couldn’t Liam just do this one thing for me?

I fumed in his arms, listening to them talk about my failed attempt to get Liam angry. 

“Then you shouldn’t be such a pussy when you’re fucking me,” I decided to add in my two sense, folding my arms against my chest. “I swear to god Liam its like being fucked by a furry bunny rabbit. You can never be rough with me, even if you wanted to.”

“Ooooooo shit!” Niall laughed his Irish laugh. Even Harry’s usual straight face perked up and he and Louis both laughed the loudest that I ever heard. 

I joined in. 

Liam’s grasp dropped from me, and soon he was out of the booth and storming for the door. Finally, he was angry, but why was he leaving? Before he got too far away to see, I could see a few drops of tears falling from my eyes. Well, that went well, I said sarcastically. 

“Looks like you need another drink,” said Louis, waving for a waiter. 

“Make it a double,” I said, choosing not to follow after him. It was cruel, but if I wanted Liam to be angry, I had to play dirty, and what a clever idea to embarrass him, and make him look like a little puppy in front of his testosterone-filled friends? 

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

“Has Liam texted you yet Zayn?” Harry asked, looking at me from across the limo. We were headed back to the complex, and I was completely gone off of alcohol that I could barely feel my legs. “He’s been blowing up my phone, wondering when we’ll be back. Said he wants to talk to all of us at your flat when we get back.”

“Good,” I burped. “Maybe he’s grown some balls and’ll fuck me in front of you guys to prove his male dominance?” I chuckled. “Who am I kidding, Liam Payne doesn’t know the first thing about roughhousing. A nun would be better at it than him.”

The four of us walked back to our flat, but Liam was nowhere to be seen. I told the guys make themselves comfortable in the living room, and eat whatever was in the refrigerator while I go check of Liam’s whereabouts. 

I wobbled into our bedroom, suddenly the door shutting closed behind me. Then, I’m being shoved against the wall, my cheek hitting the brick surface. Hard. A groan escapes. 

“You think you can make a fool out of me in front of my friends?” Liam growled ferociously. Nothing like I ever heard Liam say before. He slammed me against the wall, again. “ANSWER ME!” he hissed. 

I’m caught off-guard by the sudden rowdiness, and don’t answer in time. 

“Still being a cocky little bitch, aren’t we?” he mocked, shoving me in the darkness. Being shoved, while being completely drunk off your ass is not a good thing. I’m falling on the floor but Liam is pushing me until I smash against the bed and he pushes me one last time before I’m lying down. “You want me to treat you like a fucking bitch? Hm?” he voiced. “Well, I’m gonna fucking make you feel the Payne, you whore. You’re gonna wish you were never fucking born.”

In a swift jerking moment, Liam rips up my jeans until they’re on the ground, tears at my underwear, leaving me exposed. He yanked me more to the edge of bed, turning me on my stomach. My legs dangled. Roughly, Liam starts rubbing my hole with his hand, and I am in a total state of shock. His fingers are rough. I hear him spit, then, feel it between my ass cheeks. He’s spitting and rubbing, spitting and rubbing until he slipped two fingers into my throbbing hole. 

“Liam,” but before I say anything else, he shoves my face into the sheets, muffling me. 

“Don’t fucking talk you cheap bitch or I swear I’m gonna make you bleed,” he growled, fingering my ass faster, harder. “I’m not Liam to you anymore. I’m your fucking master. You got that?” he released my head and I took a gasp of air. 

“Yes,” I said shakily. 

He spanked me and I groaned, almost crying. “Yes, what?” he gritted between his teeth. “Show some respect to your master.”

“Yes . . . master,” I said, feeling another hard pang on my ass and I can swear that it’s going to leave a huge bruise. 

“Good,” he gritted, pushing his fingers so deep in my ass, that I could almost feel the tender part of his palm. 

I muffle a groan of pain. 

Then, his hand is gone, and next I feel Liam’s thick cock inside of me. There’s something different about it too. He’s not wearing a condom. 

“You like that, don’t you, you fucking bitch,” he shoved inside of me roughly, causing me to be on the brink of tears. It hurt. A lot. I thought it would be pleasurable, but it wasn’t. “I’m gonna fucking cum inside of you, get you fucking pregnant from my baby juice and then ditch your bitch ass off with only the five bucks you get from this fuck session.” 

“Li,” but he slaps my ass very hard. 

“What the fuck did I say?” he growled. “You don’t call me by my name and you can kiss your five bucks goodbye, you cocky bitch. You wished you were getting fucked by that ugly piece of shit at the club, don’t you.” He slams harder into me, pain turning into tears. “He doesn’t know how to fuck like a man. I do. He’s just a little boy, and can never fuck you the way I can. Can he?” he yelled. 

“No, master,” I groaned. “Please stop. You’re hurting me.”

“I don’t care if you fucking bleed, you slut, I’m gonna fucking stop when I’m good and fucking ready. When I shoot my load in your ass then I’m done.”

“But Li---,” but I stopped. “But master you’re hurting me!” I cried. 

“Good,” he said. “You deserve to be punished.”

“Please stop, master,” I cried, my tears staining the pillow. He was hurting me. This wasn’t pleasure, it was gut-wrenching pain and I wanted Liam to stop!

But he wouldn’t. 

“Oh you fucking whore, I’m gonna make you bleed,” he whispered into my ear. “I’m gonna cum inside of you and throw you on the street where you belong. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that your ass is gonna need stitches. Oh yeah, bitch. I’m gonna fuck you up so bad,” he moaned. “You belong to me.”

And then, Liam dug a little deeper and hit a tender spot. 

  I moaned instead of groaned, feeling a little tingly sensation inside of my belly. “Oh, master,” I moaned. “Oh, MASTER!” I screamed again. 

“Were wondering when I was gonna find your honey spot?” he chuckled. “Had to let your bitch ass suffer first,” he spoke against my back, biting, gnawing all the skin he could take. “Scream my name as loud as you can Zayn. I want the entire fucking world to hear you.”

“MASTER!” I screamed from the top of my lungs. 

Liam smacked me, and it definitely was going to leave a big bruise come tomorrow morning. “My real name, slut, you can call master by his real name. Soon I’m gonna cum inside of you until you’re soak and wet. Say it. Hurry,” he moaned. 

“Liam,” I said breathlessly. 

“Louder,” he bellowed. 

“LIAM! OH FUCK! LIAM. FUCK ME HARDER LIAM!”

“That’s more fucking like it,” he grinned against my back, hitting that sweet spot, and then suddenly I can feel himself quivering, getting ready. Liam plunges into me deep, until his balls are against my ass and he unloads gallons of his wet babies. 

“OH FUUUUUUUUUCK! ZAAAAAAYN!” And he’s coming so hard that I can already feel it leaking outside of me. 

Being overly stimulated, without even touching myself, I blow my load as well. And I’m clawing the sheets, shaking uncontrollably as I unhinge myself from my body and lay flat in bed like a dead corpse. Liam falls on top of me, pushing me further into the cushion with his weight. 

As soon as he’s there, he’s gone. His weight has vanished and I can hear Liam putting on a pair of jeans and grabbing something from his pocket. He throws a five dollar bill next to my head. “For your services,” he said. 

And then he’s wrapping me in a blanket, carrying me in his arms to where? 

Oh, no, outside? Are the boys still out there? 

Liam kicks the door open and all three of the boys are staring at us wide-eyed. Niall has his ears covered with the sofa cushions, Harry is just staring at us shocked, and Louis is grinning widely, going to clap his hands. Liam drops me on the sofa near them, and when my ass hits the plushness, I can’t help but yelp from the pain. 

My entire body is flaccid, and totally drained. I can’t even turn my head to look at their shocked expressions, or see the one who’s chuckling, but I have a hunch that it’s Louis. 

“Is there something you’d like to tell the boys now, Zayn?” Liam asked, an enormous smirk on his cocky face. “I don’t know, say, maybe, about not being rough in bed, even if I tried?”

I glanced in Liam’s direction, feeling sore all over my body. 

I sighed. “Liam can be rough,” I said. 

“Excuse me?”

“He can be very rough,” I corrected, making Liam smile. 

“That’s more like it.”

“Fuck,” I sighed, “I don’t even think I can make it for our daily run tomorrow,” I said, catching my breath. 

The boys laughed. 

“You’ve got that right,” said Liam. “Cause I’m gonna make sure you don’t walk for a week.”


End file.
